I want this, right?
by Toivaska
Summary: Who would thought, that a one night-out could change their relationship forever? AU /T to be safe (: /i'm sorry about my bad English, you will still understand enough (: CHAPTER 5! and the story is complete :) please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N;**_ sorry 'bout the bad title of the story...

So hello everybody! I finally am brave enough to publish this fic what I've been writing... Yipii (:  
THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER THAT I WROTE IN ENGLISH, OMG...  
Also my first NCIS, and Tiva-fic. (:  
I'm not sure how long this is going to be (probably 5 chapters, maybe...?)

and this first chapter is quite short, and it's all Tiva-thing, sorry... :c

I'm not british/english/american etc., and I don't speak English as my mother language,  
so bless with me here! (and don't mind my bad english-writing skills...?)

Criticism can be good, (and I appreciate every review) if you can do it right.  
I'm not pleased if I see any "_Stop! this is freaking horrible!_" kind of reviews,  
but what you guys can do is criticize politely, thank you (:

So about the story;

this is that kind of fic what I would love to read from other writers!  
I don't actually like that kind of fics where people meet, have sex,  
and the next day is like "I love you, let's get married, I'm pregnant...!" etc.

This is AU fic, and I don't write much about the work day and the cases,  
just pretty much what happens after the day at work is over and stuff like that.

**Pairings;** Tiva with all the fighting and stuff,  
Ziva/Gibbs & Gibbs/Abby father/daughter relationship (just forget Eli, okay?) and  
maybe we get little McAbby "friendship" during the story... (;

And enough with this horse poop (hehehe), and let the story begin...

**DICLAIMER**; I do not own NCIS, the characters or nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1; You need to relax a little**

It was Friday evening at the NCIS bullben, where Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team was finishing their paperwork.

After the long silence the younger agent Timothy McGee stood up and lifted his bag. "I'll see you on Monday."

The Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (as he called himself) raised his eyes off of the small paper stack that was lying on his desktop.

"You're done already, Probie?" Tony asked surprised. The desk that was opposite to DiNozzo's was already empty, so Tony didn't want McGee to left 'cause then he would have to be alone.

"Yes, Tony, I am", said McGee and smiled smugly.

Tony just gave him an annoyed look and then continued his paperwork. "See you on Monday, McShow-off."

McGee walked to the elevator still smiling very smugly and left the building.

After McGee was gone Tony placed his pen to his desk and standed up. He would do the rest of the paperwork on Monday. He grapped his bag and headed to his car.

He sat on the front seat and took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the familiar number that belonged to his partner, Ziva David. A few seconds later the person in the other end of the line answered. "Hey, Tony."

"Hey, Zee-vah, I was just wondering-" Tony started.

"No."

"But you don't even know what I was about to ask", Tony said and he could swear that she was smirking right now.

"Then go ahead", she said with a gentle tone.

"I was just wondering if you could go out with me. I mean... Not like a date or anything, but you know... It's Friday, and maybe you wouldn't mind if we could go for a couple of drinks", he said. The answer of hers was clear.

"No."

"Oh come on, Ziva, you need to relax a little", Tony whined. "I go home and change and I will pick you after that. Do we have a deal?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"See you soon", Tony said grinning his big DiNozzo-smile and ended the call.

**Later**

Ziva David wasn't used to going out for drinks. She was sitting on her couch and waiting her partner to pick her up.

"Couple of drinks don't mind," she thought, "-that doesn't mean I have to drink myself drunk." After a while she rose up from her couch and stepped to the door. "Hello Tony", she said when she had opened the door.

Tony was holding a bouquet of red roses. "I thought I bring you flowers. They are pretty, like you", he said smiling widely. Ziva glared at Tony for a while and then opened her mouth. "I thought we weren't going on a date, Tony...?" she asked slyly and walked to her kichen.

Tony panicked. "No, I mean... We are not going for a date... Uh,-" he started, "-I just thought you would like the roses", he ended. She came back from the kitchen. "They are beautiful, thank you", she said grabbing her coat. "Are we going?" she asked.

Tony grinned. "What are we waiting for, then."

Tony drove them to a little bar that was just outside the town.

"Where are we going?" she asked a minute before they arrived. "You'll see", he said and they exchanged glances with each other.

Once they arrived, Tony opened Ziva's door and let her out of his car. She didn't thank him, just smiled. "Why is he acting like such a gentleman?" Ziva thought, but stepped right behind Tony inside that little bar.

Couple of drinks... Oh, who am I kidding. Almost 20 drinks later the were both laughing at some weird story Tony had just told.

Ziva was feeling little dizzy and tired, and after she finished laughing she said; "It was fun to spend the night out with you, Tony. We should do this again."

He just grinned widely and looked at his drunken partner. "No problemo..." he said, "-but the party isn't over yet."

Tony led Ziva out and they took a cab to his apartment.

**Next morning**

Ziva woke up at 6.30am feeling nauseous. She had a terrible headache, and she knew the reason very well. Ziva opened her eyes carefully. It was still dark in her... Wait a second.

This wasn't her own bedroom.

She blinked furiously. She tried, but there wasn't a gun under her pillow. She rose up slowly to a sitting position and checked the room. She jumped a little when she noticed somebody sleeping next to her in her... The bed she was sleeping.

She tried to look who was next to her, but her headache was pounding. Ziva rose up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. There was always painkillers in bathroom.

She walked towards a one door and opened it. She found the bathroom, and she thanked the lord.

Ziva noticed painkillers in the table next to the sink. She opened the jar and swallowed the pill. Then she drank some water and looked in the mirror.

There was four hickeys in her neck. She touched one of them and sighed. "Oh God..." she moaned, and suddenly noticed something. She was completely naked. She took few large steps back to the bedroom and found her clothes laying on the floor. She picked them up put them on in a moment.

Ziva sat on the corner of the bed. Now she heard snoring behind her. She peeked behind her and noticed who he was.

"_Harah_", she swore, and yes, that was him. The person who invited her out yesterday.

It was Tony.

Ziva took a cab to her own apartment lefting Tony to sleep away his hangover. She didn't wake him, of course not. She had an explination if Tony would ask how he got home Friday night.

When she sat at the backseat of the cab, the cab driver looked her and smiled. "Had fun yesterday?" he asked. After Ziva threw him a deadly glare, he went silent.

"Just drive", she said with a weak voice. She was still thinking what might or might not happened.

When she was outside her apartment she paid, rose away from the cab and picked her keyes out of her pocket. "Have a nice day!" the cab driver shouted after her and drove away. "_Ben zonah_..." she muttered and opened her front door.

She threw her coat on the floor and snuggled herself up on the couch. She fell asleep quickly.

**11.30am**

Tony woke up and he felt like his head was exploding.

"Ow, what happened last night...?" he tried to remember, but couldn't do it. He just frowned and snorted. "God, I hate hangovers..."

* * *

_**A/N;**_ So, I know the ending is kinda bad and at this point I can say I killed the English (: Sorry (:

If somebody reviews, I'm going to die. I just hope you like it : and it made you wait for more... (;


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N; **_Hello again, and welcome to read the Chapter 2.  
I'm really glad, reviewers, that you said my English is okay,  
although I spotted some mistakes myself.  
So thank you soooo much and continue reviewing 33

And to the story;

So this second chapter is kinda boring...  
I thought I will make it longer but no.  
The Chapter 3 will be longer, I promise.  
That's pretty much all I have to say.

The next Chapter will contain a time-jump.  
Which is like couple of weeks long.  
Aaaaand I'm not saying anything else or I'll  
ruin the surprise.

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own NCIS, the characters or nothing.

* * *

_**Chapter 2; Love bites**_

**Next monday**

On Saturday Tony had called to McGee to drive him to his car. McGee had not asked anything, but had smirked during the whole drive.

Tony was the first one who appeared to the NCIS bullpen. Or at least he thought so; Gibbs was just refilling his coffee mug. Tony sat to his own chair and continued his paperwork which he had left at his desktop on Friday.

The elevator dinged.

Ziva was wearing a polo shirt. She was trying to hide her hickeys. One of them had disappeared during the weekend, and she was glad. But, there was a dark and big hickey under her chin, and she couldn't hide it.

Tony lifted his head when Ziva sat on her own chair. "Morning", she said keeping her head low. "Good morning, Ziva", he said looking suspiciously at his partner. "So..." Tony started.

"So...?" Ziva asked, and Tony laughed. "I was just wondering what happened Friday night."

"You left home with some woman and you were totally drunk", she said not lifting her gaze off of her computer screen. Right after she finished her sentence the elevator dinged.

"Well good morning, McTardy", Tony said smiling to McGee.

"I'm not late, Tony", McGee said placing a cup of coffee to Ziva's desk.

"Thank you, Tim", Ziva said finally rising her head a little. Tony looked at Ziva and noticed the purple mark on her neck. He immediately started grinning.

Ziva raised her eyes to look at her grinning partner. "What now, Tony?" she asked.

"You have a love bite on your neck." He rose and walked behind her desk. He squatted beside her and Ziva spoke.

"It not a 'love bite', Tony. It's a bruise."

Tony lifted his brow. "And how did you get it?"

"It's none of your business, Tony. And why you are so interested about my personal life anyway?" she asked looking at him annoyed.

"Ziva's right, DiNozzo. Gear up, we got a dead marine", Gibbs spoke up and walked towards the elevator.

**Lunchtime**

"Hey, Boss. I was just thinking..." Tony started.

"Go grab some lunch, Dinozzo. You all can go and have a lunch break", Gibbs said and took a sip of his coffee.

Tony and McGee both stood up and headed to the elevator. "You're not going?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and turned his head towards her. "Where did you get that bruise?" he asked.

Ziva snorted silently and said; "Like I said to Tony; it's none of your..."

"...business. Yeah, I get it. That's not the way you talk to your boss, agent David", Gibbs said glaring at Ziva.

"You know,-" Ziva started, but her boss interrupted her. "Where did you get that bruise?" he asked again with a slight of smile on his face.

Ziva sighed. "So, it's not a bruise, it's a hickey. Happy?"

Gibbs just looked at her reading her for a while, and then turned to continue his work.

"Sometimes you're really annoying", Ziva said and looked at his boss who was still smiling a little.

**In the evening**

McGee had left the building a minute ago. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were still doing some things with their computers before going home.

"You're not going to tell me where did you get that hic... Bruise?" Tony finally asked looking at Ziva.

"Knock it off, DiNozzo", Gibbs said without even looking at him.

"Thank you, Gibbs. And no, Tony. That information does not belong to you", she said and turned off her computer.

"Boss knows something that I don't", he said to Ziva after she rose up. Tony rose, too, and walked over her. They were now facing one another and glaring each other.

"I don't like secrets. And I am a federal agent. Nothing will be a secret for me", he said silently.

"Tony, you're unbelievable. It has nothing to do with you, so grab your big nose away from my things", Ziva said still looking straight in his eyes.

"_Take_. It's _take _your big nose away from my things and no, I'm not going to do that. Now tell me. Who made you that hickey?" he corrected her and asked.

"Oh come on, you two. Get yourself a room", Gibbs said annoyed about their arguing. He looked straight towards them and Tony and Ziva stepped apart.

"Rule #12, Boss. You're saying we should break your rule?" Tony asked sarcastically and Ziva threw a panicking look towards Tony.

She and Tony had actually broke that rule already. Ziva didn't know exactly what they did, but she sure knew that they had been kissing.

"Don't be sassy, DiNozzo", Gibbs said and rose up. He walked past them and gave DiNozzo a painful headslap.

"See you tomorrow", he said leaving the building.

"What was that all about?" Ziva asked glaring Tony angrily. "Sorry", he said and took a step closer her. "Well, now were alone", he said with a little smile drawn to his face.

"You really want to know who made this... I mean, these?" she said pulling her shirt's collar lower.

"Yes", he said with that smile still on his face.

"Okay. You did 'em", she said.

* * *

_**A/N; **_dun dun duh.

Here you go, there was the very boring chapter 2,  
with all the mistakes in it.

This was really hard to write (for my English skills), and that's why there may be a lot of little mistakes,  
but I'm sure you will understand it somehow (:

With all the respect and love; ~Manna


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N; **_Hello everybody.  
I tried to update as soon as possible (:  
I was sick today, so I had plenty of time writing this,  
but I wrote it so slowly (and struggling) that  
I finished this like five minutes ago XD

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! :) l love you :*

So about the story;

this chapter is a chapter, which is kinda boring (like every chapter lol)  
and I know that after this chapter some of you  
are going to hate this story,  
but that is the way I want this story to be,  
and I'm sorry, people,  
but after all I am the author of this story.

So, guesses, anyone?

And this chapter contains a lot of Gibbs.

**DISCLAIMER; **I do not own NCIS, or the characters. BUT; Agent Stephanie Johnson belongs to me. Don't use it...

* * *

_**Chapter 3; Mistakes happen**_

About three weeks ago when Ziva had told Tony who was behind her hickeys, they've made a deal, that they will never talk about that night again. And because she was not sure what had really happened she didn't tell him where she were waking up that Saturday morning, she just said that they were kissing, that's all.

They all were just arrived to the bullpen from the field, and inside her mind Ziva was screaming.

She thought about every single swearword she knew. She had been really tired for several days and this morning, when she had looked at her calendar, she shocked.

Soon, her period would be almost a week late. She wasn't totally terrified yet, because it would not be abnormal if they were, one reason or another, little late.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream, and there was only one person who the screamer would be.

"Gibbs!"

_~very bad break-line~_

Special Agent Gibbs was finishing a case what they had been investigating for a couple of days. Today they had finally caught the bad guy. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice screaming for his name.

That voice belonged to their Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto.

"Abbs...?" Gibbs asked, rose up and then Abby rushed to his arms.

"She insulted me, Gibbs! That bitch insulted me!" Abby cried hugging him tightly.

"Abbs, calm down and sit", Gibbs said comforting and Abby sat to Gibbs' chair. Gibbs himself sat to the corner of his table. "Now, Abbs. Slowly", he said and waited for Abby to speak.

"She insulted me. She said that I'm sick because I have a soft animal which farts and and and I threw her out of my lab before she could say anything about my clothes or, or..."

"Abby..." Gibbs said softly, "-who is 'she'?"

"That new agent Stephanie Johnson", Abby said wiping away her tears.

Gibbs threw a look towards Ziva. "Ziver, take Abby back to her lab. I'll go and talk to Vance", he said and stood up.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked. "You're really going to talk to Vance?"

Gibbs just threw her a glare that said; "She's Abby. I have to." Ziva smiled.

"Come on, Abby. Let's go", Ziva said and took Abby by the hand.

In Abby's lab Ziva was just about to ask what had happened earlier, but Abby spoke up first. "Thanks, Ziva", she said.

"For what?" Ziva asked when Abby gave her a big hug. "For bringing me a Caf-Pow."

"But I didn't..." Ziva started, but then snorted and left the lab.

When Ziva was gone Abby looked at her mirror and started to fix her make-up. After she was finished, she took Bert, hugged it tightly and said; "Nobody's going to insult you anymore. I promise."

About half an hour later Ziva came back to the bullpen.

"Where were you?" Tony asked when Ziva sat to her chair.

"Abby wanted a Caf-Pow", was all she said. She turned on her computer and noticed McGee looking at her surprised.

"What, McGee?" she asked leaning on her hand. Once again she was really tired.

"Nothing. Usually it's Gibbs who brings Abby a new Caf-Pow", he said and threw a little smile towards Ziva.

"Well, yeah", she said and yawned.

"Want to go home, Ziver?" Gibbs asked when he came back from... Well, where he had been.

"I've got still some work to do, Gibbs", she answered and started to typing something with her keyboard.

"See you tomorrow, Ziver", Gibbs said sitting down to his chair.

Ziva looked at him for a while and turned her computer off. "See you tomorrow", she said tiredly and headed towards the elevator.

**2 hours later**

Ziva was snoring on her sofa. She had fallen asleep immediately when she had arrived home.

Suddenly she woke up.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked. "It's me", was the answer.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Ziva asked when she had opened the door.

"I just came to check that you're not sick", Tony said leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I'm not", she said, "-so are you coming in, or...?"

"I think I just go home", he said with a little smile on his face. "See you tomorrow", he said and left.

"Bye, Tony", Ziva spoke after him and closed the door.

She headed to her bedroom. She fell on the bed and rolled under her covers.

She tried with her hand and she found her gun under her pillow. Soon, she fell asleep.

**Next morning**

Ziva woke up at 5am next morning.

She stood up and ran to her bathroom.

She threw up.

She rinsed her mouth and looked into her mirror.

"No, no, no no no, NO!" she yelled at herself. "This is not what it seems like, I just ate something bad yesterday, and..." she muttered and took her hairband from her table.

She put her hair in a ponytail and sat on her sofa. She needed to calm down and think it was just a food poisoning.

**Later at the Navy Yard**

Ziva was sitting on a bench in the Navy Yard.

Now, she was terrified.

She hated that feeling, when she didn't know what was going on, and that was about to crash her.

The day passed on slowly. Tony flirted with agent Johnson, and Abby wasn't pleased about that. McGee had got a headslap by Gibbs, when he had said something wrong. Ziva was silent during the whole day. Tony, McGee and Gibbs had asked her was she okay, and she had muttered "I'm fine" every single time.

When she finally got home, she fell down on her sofa. She was as tired as she had been for a several days. And soon she was asleep.

**Next morning**

When she woke up next morning she rushed to her bathroom. She threw up, again.

When she had rinsed her mouth, her knees betrayed her and she fell on the floor. She buried her head between her legs and started crying.

And right then her phone rang. She stood up and picked her phone away from her pocket. The caller was Gibbs.

"David", she answered trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey Ziver, how are you?" he asked and she bursted to tears. And now, Gibbs was worried.

"Ziva, what's going on?" he asked and she sat on the floor.

"I'm scared, _Abba_", she said. Gibbs was surprised, when Ziva called him as if he was her father.

"Why? There's nothing to be scared of, Ziver", Gibbs said and listened when she sobbed.

"Yes there is, I'm not sure but..." she started when Gibbs interrupted her. "But what, Ziva?" He asked.

Ziva sobbed for a while, and she could hear his loud sigh when she told him what was going on.

"I... I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**A/N; **_So there's the bomb. BOOM! Did you expect it?

This chapter was a hard one, because I promised you a long chapter this time,  
and I had this huge hole in my mind... (it's not so long, but I did my best)  
And there is some little mistakes this time. I know it without even looking :D

But there, I did it *girly giggling* and it was fun to write this.

With all the respect and love; ~Manna


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N; **_Hello, my lovely readers.  
Yes, I'm sorry, that I didn't update this yesterday.  
I finished it this morning (in Finnish time).

And of course she was pregnant,  
but what happens now, it's not so cliché.

So about the story;

This chapter is kinda short.  
I had some troubles writing this,  
because I just didn't had any ideas in my mind.

Now you're going to understand the title. :p

And the next chapter will be the last chapter.

But, I can continue this,  
make an another story about the future.  
So thank you all who reviewed, followed and favorited,  
I hope you liked the story. :)

AND I'M SORRY. :d I totally forgot the McAbby part :'( sorrysorrysorrysorry

**DISCLAIMER; **I do not own NCIS, the characters or nothing.

* * *

_**Chapter 4; Butterfly**_

Ziva was sitting in the corner of her living room. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I can not be pregnant, I don't know how to be a mother", she thought and suddenly she heard something from the door. She raised her head and the door opened.

"Knocking would be easier", she said and Gibbs sat next to her.

"So, you're not sure, huh?" he asked and looked at her. She shook her head.

"But I have this feeling, you know, and the timing matches, and..." she said and few tears ran through her cheek. Gibbs put his arm around her.

"Maybe you should do a pregnancy test. Just to be sure", he said comforting her as much as he could.

Ziva was happy, that Gibbs wasn't there to ask any stupid questions. She leaned against his shoulder and laughed.

"What?" Gibbs asked and looked at her.

"It's weird isn't it?" she asked. "That I'm not sure, but I know it. It's an instinct."

Gibbs smiled.

"You want this to happen?" he asked and she froze. She opened her mouth and closed it in a second.

Gibbs kissed her temple and stood up. He helped Ziva up and smiled to her.

"Take your time, Ziver. Take a day off", he said and headed to the door. "Thanks, _Abba_", she said and snorted.

"Anytime", he said and closed the door.

**About an hour later**

Ziva was sitting on the bathroom floor. She had bought two pregnancy tests and was now waiting for the results.

She felt sick.

She wanted to know, but hesitated, when she heard her alarm go off.

Slowly, she rose up and looked at the other pregnancy test. It was negative.

She sighed, when she looked at the other one, which was positive.

"Crap", she cursed and threw both tests to her litterbin.

She walked to her living room and sat on her sofa. "There are false negatives, but not false positives", she muttered, and realized something.

She really wanted to be pregnant.

She wanted to hold her child, buy toys for her child, she wanted to teach her child how to walk and talk. She wanted somebody to truly love her. She had to know the truth.

Ziva rose up, grabbed her coat and headed to her car. She was going to buy a pregnancy test. Just one.

She walked inside the farmacy store, and searched what she was looking for. After she found it and paid, she went back home.

**_~bad break-line~_**

Now Ziva was sure. The last test was positive.

She felt happy, but confused. "I'm going to have a baby", she said and smiled to her own reflection.

Ziva placed her right hand on to her still flat stomach.

"Hello, Butterfly."

**Next morning at NCIS bullpen**

Ziva had woken up this morning really early. The clock had been 3.30am when she had felt nauseous. She had threw up and dressed for the work day.

Now, she was sitting at her desk checking her email. Even Gibbs wasn't arrived yet.

She had had no new emails and she logged out. Right after that the elevator dinged.

"Well, good morning, Zee-vah", Tony said and sat to the corner of Ziva's table. "Where were you yesterday?" he asked.

"I took a day off, Tony", she said looking straight to his eyes. He raised his brow and was about to ask something, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Shut up, DiNozzo", Gibbs said and placed his coffee to his desk.

"Yes, Boss", Tony said and walked to his own desk.

"Good morning, Gibbs", Ziva said and smiled.

"Morning, Ziver", he said and headed upstairs. Tony snorted.

"Something weird is going on", he thought and turned on his computer.

**Later**

"Gear up, we got dead officer", Gibbs shouted and was already in the elevator.

**_~stupid break-line~_**

Team Gibbs was just arrived to the bullpen and Gibbs was handing out orders.

"McGee, check his calling history, DiNozzo, check his bank accounts and Ziver, go get the evidence from Ducky and take them to Abby. Let's get working, people", Gibbs said and sat to his chair. His job was to search some basic information about their dead guy.

"On it, Boss", they all said in unison.

Ziva headed to the elevator, but stopped right before she could order it.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ow", Ziva complained, but she wasn't going to let the pain disturb her. She ordered the elevator and went to the autopsy room.

She still felt tingling in her lower abdomen when she arrived to the autopsy.

"Hello, Ducky", she said pressing her stomach.

"Hello, my dear", Ducky said and turned towards her. He could see that she felt uncomfortable.

"You got... the evidence for Abby?" she asked trying to look normal.

"Yes, I do... Are you okay, Ziva?" he asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine."

"I can definitely tell you, that no, you're not", Ducky said. "Mr. Palmer?"

"Yes, doctor Mallard?" Jimmy said and took off his rubber gloves.

"Could you bring that chair over there, so Ms. David may sit down?" Ducky asked, but Ziva tried to resist.

"No, I don't need to. Really, I'm just fine and... Ow!" she moaned and the sharp pain made her curl.

"Yeah, sure", Jimmy said and carried the chair closer to Ziva. She sat on the chair and Ducky squatted in front of her.

"Where does it hurt, my dear?" he asked.

Ziva pointed her stomach. "Here", she said and her eyes started to get wet.

"It's because of Butterfly, isn't it?"

Ducky was confused. "Butterfly?" he asked and tried to catch Ziva's eyes.

"The baby", she said looking into Ducky's eyes.

"Oh dear..." he muttered. "Does Jethro know about it?" he asked and Ziva nodded.

"Mr. Palmer! Call to Jethro and tell him to come immediately", Ducky ordered. "I'm sure everything is going to be alright", he said comforting her and she nodded.

Soon, Gibbs stepped out from the elevator. "What you got, Duck?" he asked and Ducky pointed towards Ziva.

"Ziver...?" he asked and kneeled beside her.

"Please, don't let my Butterfly to die, _Abba_", she said tears in her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N; **_There, The Chapter 4.

I'm so evil, I know.  
Keep reviewing :))  
And I said everything I needed to earlier, so

With all the respect and love; ~Manna


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N; **_Hello, my dear readers.  
I hate this chapter (just so you know).  
That Tiva-conversation was just... How can I say it...  
Well, it definitely was not EASY to write,  
and it was... I don't know... Hinky.

AND I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know it's been a week since I last updated,

but yeah. I hope that the waiting was worth it (:

So Ziva is going crazy.  
And I'm sorry that I skip the whole actual working part.  
But enough with this horse poop, again, and to the fifth and last chapter of "I want this, right?".

**DISCLAIMER; **I do not own NCIS, the characters (EXCEPT agent Stephanie Johnson) or nothing.

* * *

_**Chapter 5; Trying**_

**The Next Morning**

Ziva sat under her shower. On the past few days she had cried so many times, that she was tired of counting them

She stood up, rinsed herself and stepped out from the shower. She dried herself and dressed.

She needed to go to work, even though Gibbs had said, that she needed to calm down, accept the situation and take her own time for it.

Only thing Ziva had thought since yesterday was Tony. She had to tell him, but she wasn't sure how.

Ziva jumped a little when she heard her phone ringing.

"David", she answered.

"Hey, Ziver."

"Hello, Gibbs. I was just about to eat some breakfast and then leave", she said and sat on her sofa.

"Leave where?" he asked.

"To work, of course", she said and smiled awkwardly to herself.

"You don't need to come today, if you don't want to. A lot of things have happened during this week. You should take it easy", Gibbs said and she smiled.

"It's nice to hear that you care about me, Abba, but I'm fine. Besides I don't know how to take it easy, and you know that."

Gibbs went silent. Ziva was a grown-up, and if she wanted to come to work, he couldn't stop her. "Well, I see you later, kid", he said and ended the call.

She was smiling, but she didn't actually know why. "Did you hear that, Butterfly? Grandpa Gibbs is concerned about me", she talked and looked up.

"Maybe we should tell your father before your Ima is going crazy down here", she muttered and dialed Tony's number.

**Little later**

Ziva was sitting in her kitchen and eating her sandwich. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Tony", she said and let him in.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked when he sat next to her on her sofa.

"Yes, I wanted to break our deal and talk about that Friday", she said smiling gently. Tony grinned.

"Why? You want to do it again?" he asked grinning widely, but stopped when he noticed Ziva's eyes were starting to get wet.

"Hey, is everything okay? Sorry, if I said something wrong..." Tony spoke, but Ziva shook her head.

"No it's just..." she started. "I'm just going to say it. I am... I mean I was pregnant. To you", she said and looked in Tony's eyes.

"Oh..." he said. "Well, that's amazing. Isn't it?" he asked and smiled a little.

"You don't understand. I _was _pregnant, I'm not anymore", she said and looked at Tony. "I lost it. Yesterday. The Butterfly... flied in heaven." She was still smiling a little. Her eyes were wet, but she didn't cry.

Tony didn't say anything, just looked stunned and Ziva did understand his reaction.

"So you're not going to have a baby?" Tony asked and looked at Ziva.

"No, we're not going to have a baby", Ziva said and Tony stood up.

"There's no 'we', Ziva. We're just co-workers", Tony said angrily, and first time in her life Ziva was a little afraid of Tony. She was full of emotions, and she blaimed them.

"What do you mean, Tony? 'Just co-workers' you say? We're friends, Tony. We are partners", she said stood up, too. "By the way, I was happy when I found out I was pregnant."

"But you didn't tell me", Tony said and took a step closer her.

"I found out two days ago. I'm telling you know", Ziva said silently.

"Well, you should have told me two days ago!" Tony said accusingly.

"I am sorry, Tony."

"Excuse me, but I'm late from work", Tony spoke and headed to the door. Ziva had totally forgot. Gibbs wasn't going to be happy that they were late. "So am I", Ziva said and rushed after him.

"Why? I'm sure that Gibbs will understand if you're going to stay home today", he said and tried to push her back to her apartment.

"I'm coming because I love my job, I love the people that I work with and I will always love... Have my partners six. I don't want that anything happens to you in the field", she said and smiled.

"I'm an adult. I can take care of myself", Tony said. He was upset. He didn't know how he felt like. Should he be angry or just think everything is okay?

"I don't want that anything happens to you", she raised her voice. "You can take care of yourself, I believe that, but if some psycho kills you I will never, ever, forgive myself for that."

And now, Tony's phone rang.

"_Shit. _DiNozzo", Tony answered.

"Where the hell are you, DiNozzo?!" Gibbs shouted and Tony could already feel the pain in back of his head.

"I'm on my way, boss", Tony said.

"You better get your ass here in ten minutes, or else..." Gibbs started, but Tony interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Bye", he said and ended the call.

"Let's go or Gibbs will kill us", he said and they both rushed to their cars. "This conversation isn't over", Ziva said when they left her apartment.

**Later at NCIS bullpen**

The day at work was tough. Couple of times Ziva wanted to go back home and just relax, but once she comes to work, she can't just leave.

"I want coffee!" she moaned when Gibbs walked past her desk holding a big cup of his favourite coffee.

"Then why don't you go get some?" Tony asked smirking devilish. He had noticed that Ziva was tired.

"I'm too tired to stand up. And McGee! Would you mind to stop that?" she complained and looked at McGee. If a look would kill, McGee would be dead.

"S-stop what, Ziva?" Tim stammered. He had been caught.

"That glaring! You have glared at me all the time. Would you mind to stop investigating me with your eyes, please?" she asked and then hit her head to her desk.

Now, Gibbs was looking at Ziva suspiciously.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked and Ziva rose up. "I just need a moment", she said and rushed towards the ladies room.

Tony wanted to go after her, but he remembered their earlier conversation. They were at work. It wasn't right time to end it.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called and Tony looked at his boss. Gibbs was glaring at him, and Tony knew what to do.

"On it, boss."

_~I really hate this break-line~_

Ziva was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard her door open. She pulled her gun out of its holster and pointed it to the door.

Tony raised his arms up. "Easy, okay?" he said and Ziva put her gun back to the holster.

"Go away", she said looking at him when he came closer to her.

"No, I don't. Gibbs sent me here", he said and Ziva snorted.

"He sent you to women's bathroom? Well, that's interesting", she said, "-I'm not surprised, but it's interesting."

"Really mature, Ziva", he said and touched her arm.

"Let go of me."

"No. I wanna know what's the problem", Tony said stroking her arm gently and smiled a little.

Ziva wrenched her arm away of Tony's touch. "I'm sure you know what the 'problem' is", she said and Tony shook his head.

"No I don't", he said and Ziva laughed.

"You're unbelievable, Tony. Or then you're just damn good at acting."

"What if I just want to hear it from you?" he asked.

There was a long silence between them, and just when Ziva was about to talk the door opened.

"I-I'm sorry. I just..." agent Johnson muttered and left.

Tony closed the door and locked it. Then, Ziva spoke.

"I lost my baby."

"And...?" Tony asked and she continued.

"And I have always thought that I'm not able to have children, and... I'm sad. I wanted to have it."

Tony understood her.

"But you can always try again", he said and Ziva laughed.

"With who? I'm not dating anyone, or..." she said, but she was interrupted by a kiss.

It was a gentle kiss on the lips, but she found herself kissing him back. When they separated Tony spoke.

"I'm sorry what I said this morning", he said and Ziva bit her lip. "We are definitely more than just co-workers. I love you, Ziva David. As a friend, and maybe little more..."

"Shut up, DiNozzo, and kiss me", she said and they both lost themselfs in a deep kiss.

Tony lifted Ziva and she was now sitting on top of the sink.

"What are we going to tell to Gibbs? We broke his rule..." Tony asked between their kisses.

"Screw him, he doesn't need to know... yet", she said and moaned when Tony found her neck.

"Well, that sounds good to me."

**-The End**

* * *

_**A/N; **_Did you know, that word 'miscarriage' is  
much easier to use in Finnish language?  
I mean it bends so differently and you can use it  
more versatile... But enough with this Finnish lesson here. :p  
(just so you know why I didn't use that word)

Thank you ALL for reading my story! :)

I can't say how much I love you all,  
there are no enough words for it.

You can (and please do it) still review,  
I will read all of it (:

With all the respect and love; ~Manna

P.S. Please review if you want that I continue this story in a new story. You know. What happens in their future.  
Thank you!


End file.
